Talk:Sunset Shimmer/@comment-11497996-20130703035048/@comment-11497996-20130703053823
I think Sunset Shimmer might have learned about Twilight being the bearer of the Element of Magic due to her possible popularity of being a princess and the fact she and her friends saved Equestria from multiple villians (sometimes even with the Elements). It might be possible that Sunset Shimmer's portal back to Equestria might have been open for a little while prior to the even of their mane six's arrival. Though I'm not sure how long but this is a guess since Twilight did have enough time to get back before the portal closed for another 30 moons. If this is the case then we have to go off the assumption that she had to have some prior knowlege of the Elements before disappering for two and a half years. This might also explain another reason as to why Princess Celestia wanted her to make friends was to prevent another case similar to Sunset Shimmer's that she might've been or was currently dealing with. Thus diverting (or atleast some) of the Princess's attention from Nightmare Moon's return (the Princess sort of scoffed Twilight's claim if I remembered it correctly, something along the lines of Twilight being burried in to many books). Otherwise if Sunset Shimmer did infact come back to Equestria multipule times, she would've had to avoid detection from the guards and snuck into the libary or some other place to gather information. A possiblilty yes, though either time for a lunar calendar is differnet in Equestria or if it is still about 28/29 days for a moon then: our mane six are older than I thought, Sunset Shimmer came back to Equestria little after or during Nightmare Moon's return and found out about the Elements then, or well it was a fun therory. Another thing to think about is how did she know about what would happen if you taken an Element of Harmony into another universe? Were the Elements of Harmony originally in Equestria or did they come from somewhere else aside from the Equestria Girl Universe (Human i guess?). If not then if I remember correctly about Sunset's remark to Twilight about Celestia in not teaching her; then did something happen to Princess Celestia and maybe her sister Luna to go into another universe and use said Elements? But I digressed, depending on which is true I will say that she was super luck to have Twilight arrive to Canterlot so she could steal the crown (tiara?). Trixie was the anti-Twilight, but Sunset Shimmer's tail is kind of sad even if we didn't get to really know her. I still stand firm in the idea that she became what Twilight could've been had she not ever made friends with the other future bearers of Harmony. Twilight could've swapped roles with Sunset Shimmer (maybe even more so since Sunset was able to gain control of the Element of Magic) and maybe in the future, Sunset might return to Equestria to either help or at least thank Twilight whether it be in show. Or is just mentioned.